A Bad dayOr is it?
by Kikari no segaiu
Summary: Some times you think the day will just get worse...until someone helps you up along the way...ExT Who will be the new character? Who will Toya be with? Will I faint from this HeeaaaT?
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa minna!!!

As most people say.....**I DO NOT OWN Card Captor Sakura!** **PLEASE don't sue me. **

Well here's my messed up story.

One shot. ExT

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_I will butt into the story as usual, gomen nasai minna!!_

A/N: Authors notes.

Please ppl review!!!! If you guys don't review I won't know whether my story is good or not! And I might cut the story....just like my other story....Although I probably won't stop this story any time soon. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

Tomoyo age: 15

Eriol age: 16 (Tomoyo: He's only 6 months and twenty-one days older than me!)

Sakura: 15

Syaoran: 16 (Sakura: I'm okay with the age set up.)

It was raining hard and Tomoyo just came out ofchoir practice. It was cold and almost everyone had left....everyone she knew anyways.

'Even S-Sakura-chan isn't here....she must have thought I had left already. Since she and Syaoran are going out....' Tomoyo sighed sadly while she pulled her hood on as she walked out into the rain.

She walked along the side walk getting even more drenched. Even though it was pouring rain Tomoyo half closed her eyes and took clam breaths humming slightly. As she crossed the street she accidentally slipped on a puddle and fell scraping her knees. 'Great this day just gets better!' Tomoyo thought with a bitter sigh, but suddenly she wasn't getting drenched by the rain. She looked up into gentle azure eyes "Eriol-kun what are you doing here?" Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and crouched down next to her; umbrella still in hand, "Well plum blossom I saw you getting drenched by the rain and I thought I should help you..." Eriol's gentle look turned into one of concern "Tomoyo your knees are bleeding." "I know, but you don't ha..." Tomoyo was cut off by Eriol laying down his umbrella and carrying her piggy-back style with Tomoyo now holding the umbrella.

Tomoyo flushed bright red "Eriol you don't have to do this."

"But _my_ dear plum blossom I_ want_ to. Your house is a bit far and I don't want you to get sick....so would you like to come stay with me?" Eriol was glad she was behind him because he slightly turned red asking her that question. 'Did he just say I was _his _plum blossom?' (_He's embarrassed that's all!! Besides it's an awkward question to ask, but he's just being nice, kay! _Eriol: No way I'm saying this because I like her, baka!!! _I'm not a baka insolent naïve!!!!_ _Besides I can make you say and do anything in this story so there!! Now back to the story... )_

Tomoyo tilted her head on to his shoulder and thought for a moment "I guess it would be okay, but I have to call my mother and tell her where I'm going to be. Is that alright Eriol-kun?" Eriol gave a slight shrug so she wouldn't fall "Sure." The rain poured on to them harder causing Eriol to hurry along the way. _(This was hard because he still had Tomoyo on his back. Although she's pretty light, that's what Eriol thinks any way.) _

_(Gomenasai minna!!! I haven't updated in a few days because of high school. Gome ne.)_

Eriol hurried up into his mansion gently placing Tomoyo on a chair. "Tomoyo I'm going to get some towels and see if Nakuru will let you borrow some cloths. Although I'm quiet sure she will." Eriol said to Tomoyo with laughter in his eyes and a smile on his lips. He quietly went up stairs.

Tomoyo's P.O.V

'I never thought that Eriol would be this nice after he came back from England.....I guess he's just full of surprises.' I sighed and looked around the room. 'Everything is so warm and cozy....but I think that I've never seen this part of Eriol's house...' There were books lined in every shelf on the wall and a warm glow of a huge Japanese lamp lit up the room. A desk was in a corner with a window hidden by magnificent ivory curtains. The floor was all a soft tint of pine covered with a small floor matt. Everything in the room tied in together to be both warm and pleasant. 'I hope Eriol comes back soon...It's starting to get kind of cold.' I looked around the room and saw Eriol walking in with a bundle of towels and some cloths. Although he had an uncomfortable look on his face for some strange reason, I wonder why.

Normal P.O.V

"Eriol what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked with a confused look on her face. Eriol mumbled something incoherent and pulled some towels around Tomoyo.

Tomoyo gave Eriol a questioning look, but when he didn't answer she just voiced out her question. "Eriol, what's wrong? Did something happen while you where up stairs?"

"Anou....I-uhh..." Eriol turned and faced Tomoyo with a-nervous-to-tell-you look. "Eriol, please just tell me, okay?" Tomoyo insisted while wrapping the towel around her a little bit tighter.

"Well Tomoyo...remember when I told you that I would ask Nakuru if she'd let you borrow some cloths....Well I asked and she replied that you would look better in my cloths rather than hers." Eriol tried to laugh it off, but failed. "Eriol, I won't mind if I have to change into your cloths for a while. Besides it would be better than staying in my damp cloths." Tomoyo said with a feminine chuckle. Tomoyo walked over to the table and took the cloths Eriol set out. "I think I should change very soon or I might get a cold, okay Eriol?" "Sure Tomoyo....I think I should leave you to change. Unless you wouldn't mind if I stayed here?" Eriol replied with laughing eyes and a smirk set on his lips. "Eriol, when did you become such an echii? Yes, I do mind if you stay here while I change." Tomoyo said giving him an if-you-dare-watch-me-change-I-swear-I'll-kick-your-butt look. Eriol gave Tomoyo a boyish grin and left the room chuckling along the way. "I wonder how Eriol got so hormonal...."Tomoyo wondered out loud as she stated to change into the cloths Eriol left out. Tomoyo quickly changed out of her soaked ivory dress and into Eriol's large shirt and track pants.

_(Just to tell you ppl Eriol's height is 5'5 and Tomoyo's height is 5'2 so Eriol's cloths are baggy on Tomoyo's body. _Eriol: Personally I think she looks good in anything. Tomoyo: Thanks Eriol. Tomoyo blushes.

Tomoyo came out of the room and found Eriol leaning against the wall that faced the door. "Eriol-kun, thank you for letting me borrow your cloths." Tomoyo cheerfully replied. "No thanks necessary, Tomoyo. It was my pleasure helping out a maiden in need. Although I think that I should dry off your other cloths, shouldn't I?" Eriol inquired smiling as he did so. "Demo...Eriol-kun you don't have to." Tomoyo stated under her breath. Eriol just smile as he took her damp cloths to the laundry room to be dried.

Well here's the first chapter of my short story. I hope you like it and the next chapter might be up soon.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you!!!**

Drops cookie crumbs on the floor leading to the review button _"Muhahahah"_


	2. chapter 1

_I'm sincerely sorry that for the many months that have gone by where I haven't been updating. For that I hope the few readers that I still have forgive me. I made a little mistake over writing my actual chapter. Hey! How was I supposed to know which one was the right one? Hehehehe…….I'm also sorry for the spelling errors in the previous chapter._

_As the disclaimer goes I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTURE SAKURA no matter how I wish I did._

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_I will butt into the story as usual, gomen nasai minna!_

**A/N**: Authors notes.

Please ppl review! If you guys don't review I won't know whether my story is good or not! And I might cut the story...

**Information that may come in handy:**

_I have made a slight change in their height_

Tomoyo age: 15 _5'6 Slim_

Eriol age: 16 (Tomoyo: He's only 6 months and twenty-one days older than me!) _5'9 well built_

Sakura: 15 _5'8 slim and athletic_

Syaoran: 16 (Sakura: I'm okay with the age set up.) _6'1well built_

Nakuru: Still hyper as ever at 26.

**The real chapter 1:**

As a rainy evening slipped taking the day's rainy afternoon Tomoyo had found a way to make Eriol's baggy clothes fit he in a way so she wouldn't trip. She walked into a sitting room taking a seat near the fireplace. The fire danced across Tomoyo's eyes as she waited for Eriol's return.

Meanwhile Eriol had put Tomoyo's clothes into the dryer and headed off to the sitting room. He slowly walked over to her enjoying how he figure fit into his clothes in a way that was still very appealing. He walked over next to her and sat down watching the flames in the fire with her. After a comforting silence exchanged by the two teens Tomoyo stated in a some what hesitant voice, "Eriol you know you didn't have to do this for me although I am grateful that you did get me out of the rain." "There is no reason to thank me it was my pleasure to help out a friend in need," Eriol replied with a boyish grin. Tomoyo smiled hiding her inner disappointment, 'Yeah **only friends** even though I wish we had something more.' Suddenly a couple of shrieks came from the kitchen indicating that Nakuru had found the hidden Suppi-chan and was now trying to force sugar down his throat. Eriol gave out a tiered sigh as he slowly got up only to be stopped by Tomoyo's slim arm. "I'll come with you too Eriol it could be safer that way," Tomoyo jested as she got up as well. Eriol nodded gratefully as they made their way to the now dangerous kitchen where they could here Nakuru shrieking and Suppi-chan trying to get away from the hyper cross dresser.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGG SOMEONE HELP ME FROM THIS RIDDICULIS VEXING SUGAR HIGH CROSS DRESSER!" Suppi screamed as he flew behind Tomoyo shielding himself from the oncoming sugar. "MASTER ERIOL!" Nakuru shouted with glee as she ran over to them dropping her enormous sugar bag along the way as she hugged Eriol and Tomoyo. "See master Eriol she does look better in your clothes rather than mine!" Nakuru implied as she gathered some more sugar to try to stuff into Suppi's mouth. Tomoyo smiled as she watched Nakuru search for her lost sugar while Eriol blushed at the thought of what Nakuru said. Unfortunately Tomoyo noticed this flush on Eriol's face and gave him a concerned look before asking. "Eriol you look flushed what's the matter are you catching a cold or something?" Eriol turned a more noticeable red and coughed, "No, no I'm fine I think we should get some tea. Don't you?" "Sure Eriol, I'll get some tea while you rest okay?" Tomoyo asked, but before Eriol could answer she left to get some tea for the both of them.

Eriol sighed as he got up and walked up to the sitting room Spinnil Sun in tow. He then started to pace completely ignoring the fact that he really did need to rest and receiving nervousness then needed. Because of this sudden emotion they went off to spy on the two in the kitchen

**A/N**: Stupid Eriol…….gonna get himself old or killed at such a young age…and WRINCKLYYYY

THE KITCHEN

Nakuru gave up on finding her precious sugar sack to trail Tomoyo in the kitchen while she made some tea for Eriol and herself.

**A/N:** She being Tomoyo just incase that confused anyone…..although I wouldn't know how it would…..

"Tommmmoyoooo, why did you really set off to the kitchen?" Nakuru question in an odd fashion for her which was as strange as a cat barking at a dog……

**A/N: **This meaning that she seemed her age for one…..0o Although I doubt that would actually happen……..Hmmm….Maybe in a blue moon of all sorts….

"Why Nakuru I find that Eriol looked flushed sooo I'm making some tea for both-"

"Ne, you didn't look worried while I trailed you into the kitchen…..You had the expression that you were a cat that just caught its prey…." Nakuru implied as she trailed Tomoyo. Tomoyo meanwhile bustled around the kitchen getting ingredients for four berry tea. "Well…..I kind of knew that Eriol wasn't sick, but he blushed…..HE NEVER blushes……cute, yes…Besides even if he is sick he'd be able to heal himself…right?" She questioned glancing up from her steaming teapot. "Well I suppose he could, although I haven't seen him ever sick before so I wouldn't know. Besides if he is sick you could always come and save him, right?" Nakuru implied hopefully as she glanced down….and there on the floor was her sugar beside Tomoyo's leg. "Hey, that's MY sugar bag!" Nakuru exclaimed happily as she hugged the poor sugar bag making it seem like a teddy bear instead of a bag of white sugar. Tomoyo sighed as she finished brewing the four berry tea knowing full well that she would go through a windstorm to help….although she prayed that wouldn't have to happen. "Come on Tomoyo-chan! Master ERIOL is waiting," Nakuru chimed childishly as she began to pull her to the door tea still magically staying afloat in the teapot while she held two teacups. Unbeknownst to them Eriol had been listening with Suppi-chan on the other side of the kitchen door and soon sprinted back to the sitting room as Nakuru had proclaimed Eriol's name.

THE SITTING ROOM 

Tomoyo entered with the four berry tea in tow….oh yeah and Nakuru dragging both of them. Eriol chuckled at the sight of Tomoyo being tugged into the sitting room, yet she still looked heavenly……in Eriol's opinion...

**A/N:**…which is weird in a way since he did like a lady who could have been his mother because of her age of course……hehehehe………

Tomoyo sighed as she gently tugged against Nakuru signaling her to let go so she would be able to the tea and POSSIBLY sit down. "Sorry Tomoyo-chan," Nakuru apologized as she reluctantly let go of Tomoyo's arm. "No worries Nakuru-chan."

"Tomoyo let me pour the tea please, besides you probably got tired because of Nakuru trailing after you," Eriol offered with a boyish smile. Tomoyo smiled gratefully and replied with a laughing smile, "No, Nakuru didn't tire me. However searching for all the ingredients for the tea did tire me."

**A/N:** Hehehehehe…..next chappy will come! Eventually…..


	3. authors Note

Ello people!

_As the disclaimer goes I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTURE SAKURA no matter how I wish I did._

Also special thanks to people who posted reviews!

Mainly these people:

(cries I love your reviews people)

mary

ju-huo

ChiChi May

Lilsaint

Vampire-child-of-ligh

Megan

Inuann

1i1c p3t15

And all you other people who might review!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_I will butt into the story as usual, gomen nasai minna!_

**A/N**: Authors notes.

Please ppl review! If you guys don't review I won't know whether my story is good or not! And I might cut the story...

**Information that may come in handy:**

_I have made a slight change in their height_

Tomoyo age: 15 _5'6 Slim and **STILL single** –Author laughs manically-_

Eriol age: 16 (Tomoyo: He's only 6 months and twenty-one days older than me!) _5'9 well built and has his eyes on someone._

Sakura: 15 _5'8 slim and athletic and is with Syaoran. SAME with Syaoran._

Syaoran: 16 (Sakura: I'm okay with the age set up.) _6'1well built_

Nakuru: Still hyper as ever at 26.

Toya is blissfully married…….to who?

Toya?

Toya+Nakuru

Toya+Kaho

Toya+New character

To inform you why he is even in or mentioned in the story:

Toya-san is in this because he eventually has to get Tomoyo home or mets her at Sakura's house or finds her at Eriol's door……………I SHALL not tell you how exactly this will end out….because I myself don't know.

**GIVE YOUR VOTE!**

New character might be added………

A Girl? Grace? Gabrielle? Alexis? Lauri? Your ideal name?

A Boy? James? Alan? Elijah? William? Your ideal name?

What shall this character do? Please give ideas. 

**GIVE YOUR VOTEEEEEEEEE!**

To actually give your vote please review.

This is just a note and not a chapter! Be warned…….lol…jk about the warning anyways…….


End file.
